1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material and, particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material using a photographic emulsion whose silver chloride content is high and which has high sensitivity, superior raw stock storability and exposure moisture dependency and suppresses fogging and to an image formation method using the light sensitive material. Further, the present invention relates to a compound (a reducing compound having a group adsorptive to a silver halide) having a group adsorptive to a silver halide and a hydroxylamine partial structure, and a method for producing the compound and a silver halide emulsion comprising the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silver iodochloride emulsions including a silver iodochloride layer on the surface or subsurface portion of silver halide particles are desirable because they have high sensitivity and superior adaptability to exposure at high intensity. Representative examples of these silver iodochloride emulsions are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,013, 5,728,516, 5,547,827, 5,605,789, 5,726,005 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,310. However, these disclosed methods have the drawback that as an iodine content increases photographically undesirable fogging increases.
It is disclosed in the publication of Japan Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 4-368935 that a silver halide color light-sensitive material having superior raw stock storability characteristics can be obtained by using an adsorptive-type reducing compound represented by a hydroquinone compound having a group promoting adsorption to a silver halide particle. However, in this disclosed method, there is no description concerning the effects of, particularly, low fogging, high sensitivity and superior raw stock storability from a silver iodochloride or silver iodochlorobromide emulsion.
It is disclosed in the publication of JP-A No. 9-43764 that a specific hydroxam acid compound serves to obtain a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, and its packaging material which prevents pressure fogging when a long light-sensitive material is rolled in and stored at high temperatures. However, in this disclosed method, there is no description as to the effects of a silver iodochloride or silver iodochlorobromide or the effects of an adsorptive type.
In addition to the aforementioned compounds, the following compounds are known as antifoggants. Examples of these antifoggants include hydroxyureas (JP-A Nos. 2000-275767 and 8-246911), phenidones (JP-A No. 2000-330247), hydroxam acids (JP-A Nos. 11-282117, 9-90546, 9-133983, 8-114884, 8-333325 and 8-314051), heterocyclic hydroxylamines (JP-A No. 11-102046), hydroxysemicarbazides (JP-A No. 10-90819), hydroxyamines (JP-A No. 9-197635) and hydrazines (JP-A No. 7-134351 and specification of Japanese Patent No. 2787630). However, these disclosed methods have no particular effects of low fogging, high sensitivity and superior raw stock storability by a silver iodochloride or silver iodochlorobromide emulsion. There is a strong desire to develop compounds having such effects.
Also, we have not been able to find any literature describing detailed conditions of a method for producing a compound having both a group adsorptive to a silver halide and a hydroxylamine partial structure. It has been clarified that when these compounds are synthesized only by applying a generally known synthetic method, a lot of fogging affecting photographic performances arises depending on the condition. In view of this, it is necessary to establish a method of the production of a compound which has the adsorptive group and the hydroxylamine partial structure and is quite free from or remarkably reduced in fogging.